meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 018.5
9:27:44 PM Kali: It's quiet aboard the good(ish) ship Nation, where after a couple hours of practicing, Tarak finally let Wynn off the hook--and then proceeded to hog one of the showers in the practice room for a while. 9:28:42 PM Wynn: Wynn leaves the padding behind, collects her armor and heads to the showers near the rooms. 9:29:05 PM Janis: Janis is wandering aimlessly, with her bow and armor on. 9:29:55 PM Nilani: Nilani had left the training room soon after the crashing noise, and headed to the library. 9:30:03 PM Kali: Allys almost runs into Wynn, murmurs "Excuse me" absent-mindedly, and keeps walking. 9:30:16 PM Janis: Janis passes Allys and Wynn 9:30:17 PM Wynn: Oh, Allys! 9:30:23 PM Janis: Hi Wynn. 9:30:27 PM Wynn: Hey Janis. 9:30:31 PM Janis: Hi Allys. 9:31:13 PM Kali: Allys: Good afternoon. I went to the kitchen, but everyone was gone. 9:31:32 PM Janis: Sorry, things kind of separated after the ghost showed up 9:31:42 PM Wynn: I was just wondering where you might be later. I have some things I need to speak to you about. 9:31:47 PM Wynn: ...but first I need a shower. 9:32:28 PM Kali: Allys nods to Janis. "No matter. I found useful employment there and washed up. I *was* headed to the library." 9:32:44 PM Janis: ...employment? 9:33:34 PM Kali: Allys: Work. I did the dishes. 9:33:38 PM Janis: Oh thanks. 9:33:45 PM Janis: Did you ever find your sweater? 9:34:08 PM Wynn: I suppose I'll see you in the library, then, Allys. Excuse me. 9:34:46 PM Kali: Allys nods. "I *did*. It's a rather pretty red, I thought." 9:35:01 PM Janis: Good. 9:35:07 PM Wynn: Wynn deposits her armor in her room and goes to the showers! 9:35:35 PM Janis: I guess we're both heading to the library then. 9:35:55 PM Kali: Allys: Indeed. I have a great deal of work to do. 9:36:02 PM Kali: Allys starts walkin' in that direction. 9:36:06 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:36:09 PM Janis: Work on what? 9:36:27 PM Kali: Allys: You are altogether more inquisitive than is polite. 9:36:48 PM Janis: Janis shrugs "I can get away with it by being adorable." 9:36:54 PM Janis: Janis beams up at her 9:37:04 PM Janis: Also, you were the one who brought it up. 9:37:46 PM Kali: Allys arches a single golden eyebrow. "*Can* you. I am afraid you will find I am not especially susceptible to adorability. And yes, that *is* true." 9:38:04 PM Kali: Allys and Janis find Nilani in the library! 9:38:14 PM Janis: Hi Nilani 9:38:37 PM | Edited 9:38:57 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly and waves at the newcomers, then returns to her book. 9:39:47 PM Kali: Allys doesn't smile, but nods at her solemnly, heading for the bookshelves. 9:40:00 PM Janis: ...something wrong? 9:40:11 PM Kali: Allys: No. 9:40:46 PM Janis: Janis looks back and forth between her and Nilani and frowns 9:40:49 PM | Edited 9:44:29 PM Nilani: ((It's a copy of "LEARN A PROPER LANGUAGE, YA CRETINS!": An angry dwarf's guide to the dwarven language. She also has a small Dwarven-Common dictionary nearby.)) 9:41:41 PM Nilani: ((also, can I roll SM on Allys' answer?)) 9:41:47 PM Kali: Sure! 9:42:32 PM Janis: ((22 SM on that statement from me)) 9:43:11 PM | Edited 9:43:42 PM Nilani: ((7)) 9:43:29 PM Kali: ((Only the actual score matters with skills; there are no crits and no autofails.)) 9:43:44 PM Kali: Allys keeps perusing the shelves, frowning. 9:44:09 PM Janis: Janis continues to frown at Allys 9:44:18 PM Wynn: Wynn enters the library in her green and brown comfy sweater, so fresh and so clean-clean. 9:44:41 PM Kali: Kestrel turns up behind Wynn--at least, it looks a *little* like Kestrel. She's wearing Kestrel's clothes, but her hair is short and she looks smaller than usual, with larger eyes and pointy ears. 9:44:52 PM Kali: Allys pointedly ignores Janis. 9:45:09 PM Janis: ...Kes? 9:45:33 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves at Wynn and the Kestrel-y person. 9:45:58 PM Wynn: Wynn turns and raises an eyebrow at the new look. 9:46:12 PM Kali: Kestrel: Yes. I am experimenting with alternative shapes. I have been given to believe it will not result in a summary execution. 9:46:25 PM Wynn: Of course not. 9:46:29 PM Janis: I like the hair 9:46:44 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs and resumes reading. 9:47:16 PM Kali: Kestrel: It is extremely light. 9:48:34 PM Kali: Her hair grows out a bit; so does she, shifting back to human--and then male. The hair ponytails itself, neatly. 9:49:05 PM Janis: ...ew, why would you wanna be a boy? 9:49:08 PM Wynn: That's..... quite interesting. 9:49:38 PM Kali: Kestrel shrugs. "Impossible to determine until testing has occurred." 9:50:02 PM Wynn: Can you look like specific people? 9:50:41 PM Kali: Kestrel: Yes. However, it seems... unsettling. 9:51:27 PM Janis: DO ME! DO ME! 9:51:59 PM Kali: He's a little taller than Kestrel usually is, a little more muscular and the jawline is a bit stronger, but he still definitely resembles the usual version. 9:52:10 PM Kali: Kestrel: ... to what purpose? 9:52:21 PM Janis: I wanna see! 9:52:40 PM Kali: Kestrel: ... very well. As you request it. 9:53:20 PM Kali: He shrinks down into a solemn-looking version of Janis--but still has the posture and general demeanor of Kestrel, so it's a bit odd. 9:53:36 PM Janis: Coooool. 9:53:41 PM Janis: And creepy. 9:54:07 PM Nilani: Nilani saves her spot in the book with a scrap of paper and watches. 9:54:16 PM Kali: Kestrel shifts her posture suddenly, mimicking the real Janis and sticks her tongue out. "Oh yeah, *you're* creepy!" 9:54:25 PM Janis: Hey! 9:54:26 PM Nilani: Nilani grins 9:54:37 PM Janis: Janis sticks her tongue out back 9:54:44 PM Wynn: ....... 9:54:51 PM Janis: Janis stands up and walks over, putting her hands on her hips 9:55:09 PM Kali: Kestrel-Janis does the same. It's... hard to tell the difference, apart from the clothing. 9:55:13 PM Wynn: Wynn looks carefully at both Janis' to see if she can tell a difference. 9:55:33 PM Wynn: That's, uh..... something. 9:55:55 PM Janis: Janis makes a weird face, sticking her tongue up toward her nose, arching her eyebrows and pulling one her eyelids way up 9:55:59 PM Janis: NYEEEEEEH! 9:56:14 PM Kali: Kestrel copies it. "NYEEEEEEEH!" 9:56:28 PM Janis: Janis rolls her eyes back in her head and pulls her bottom lip down 9:56:32 PM Janis: GNEEEEEEEE! 9:56:39 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes and heads in to where Allys is. 9:57:07 PM Janis: Janis stops making faces and laughs 9:57:14 PM Janis: That's so weird. 9:57:25 PM Kali: The other Janis does it too. 9:57:33 PM Kali: Kestrel-Janis: SUPER-weird! 9:57:40 PM Kali: Allys is over by the shelves. 9:57:50 PM Janis: Now, do Tarak! 9:58:52 PM Jhett: Jhett steps out from behind a shelf, taking his eyes off his book to raise an eyebrow at the surreal scene. 9:59:00 PM Wynn: Wynn walks up to Allys. "May I have a few minutes of your time?" 9:59:03 PM Janis: HI JHETT! 9:59:56 PM Kali: Kestrel-Janis actually just turns back into Kestrel, weird hairbumpies and all. 10:00:08 PM Jhett: Jhett grins. "Hi, real-Janis." 10:00:10 PM Kali: Allys: I *suppose*. If we must. 10:00:18 PM Kali: Kestrel: I am experimenting with different shapes. 10:00:30 PM Wynn: Is something wrong? 10:00:31 PM Jhett: So I see. 10:01:03 PM Jhett: How is it going? 10:02:22 PM Kali: Kestrel shrugs. "Incorporating elements of my current appearance into those of my new appearance seems to be more... comfortable." 10:02:31 PM Kali: Allys: I simply don't like wasting my time. 10:02:40 PM Jhett: Comfortable for who? 10:02:53 PM Wynn: I don't think it will be a waste of time. 10:03:23 PM Wynn: Your brother and I have come to an agreement, and I need your help. 10:03:59 PM Kali: Kestrel: ... me. No one else has expressed an opinion. 10:03:59 PM Janis: Janis heads what Wynn is saying and listens 10:03:59 PM Kali: Allys: ... very well. Let us go elsewhere. 10:03:59 PM Wynn: If you like. 10:03:59 PM Kali: Allys: Little pitchers have big ears. 10:04:04 PM Jhett: And is it comfortable? 10:04:07 PM Janis: I said I liked the short hair. 10:04:32 PM Janis: Janis is speaking to Kes, but clearly not fully part of the conversation 10:05:03 PM Kali: Kestrel: I stand corrected; Janis indeed said she approved of the hair alteration. 10:05:20 PM Kali: Kestrel's hair changes to the shorter look, again, but she stays human. 10:06:08 PM Kali: Allys sweeps out of the library, motioning to Wynn to follow her. 10:06:14 PM Wynn: Wynn follows! 10:06:21 PM Kali: Kestrel: It is comfortable. Provided I retain elements of my core appearance to which I have become accustomed. 10:06:25 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn stealthily 10:06:33 PM Janis: I'm gonna check on the forest, bye. 10:07:12 PM | Edited 10:07:18 PM Kali: Allys leads Wynn into the Danger Room and ensures the door closes behind them! 10:08:17 PM Kali: Sure, but by this point Allys is gone. 10:08:19 PM Kali: And so is Wynn. 10:08:34 PM Nilani: ((I meant about Janis)) 10:08:38 PM Nilani: ((is 14 enough to be a bit suspicious?)) 10:08:42 PM Kali: Kestrel: ... should I be concerned that people depart the moment I step into a room? 10:09:04 PM Nilani: I doubt it's your fault. 10:09:10 PM Janis: ((19 bluff, so I tricked Nilani)) 10:09:14 PM Janis: ((Nyeh)) 10:09:39 PM Jhett: Nah. Wynn seemed to have something she wanted to talk with Allys about. 10:09:52 PM Jhett: And Janis is nosy, so. 10:09:54 PM Kali: Kestrel: Ah. 10:09:59 PM Nilani: ((*shakes fist at the heavens* CURSES! FOILED AGAIN!)) 10:11:25 PM Kali: Kestrel shifts again, back into the male human version of herself, and grows the hair out back into a ponytail again. 10:11:45 PM Kali: Kestrel: ... I am, however, aware that people often find me disconcerting. 10:12:05 PM Jhett: In this case I don't think it had anything to do with you. 10:13:50 PM Nilani: People are sometimes hostile towards change, or variation, or... *trails off* *picks up book and resumes reading* 10:14:10 PM Kali: Kestrel: Me. Yes. 10:14:35 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up "Not you specifically, no. At least I hope not." 10:15:49 PM Kali: Kestrel: ... often. 10:15:56 PM Kali: He looks at his hands, interestedly. 10:16:52 PM Jhett: Have you ever been a boy before? 10:17:11 PM Kali: Kestrel: For brief periods of time when attempting to elude pursuit. 10:18:01 PM Kali: Kestrel: Typically not one so close to my own usual appearance. 10:18:33 PM Jhett: THat would typically act against one trying to elude pursuit, I suppose. 10:19:10 PM Kali: Kestrel nods. "Yes. ... this does not feel entirely unpleasant." 10:20:19 PM Jhett: Hmm. Well, I can still tell it's you. I typically don't like other guys, but you make a pretty guy. 10:22:59 PM Nilani: Nilani shuts her book and has a Servant put it back, then grabs the little dictionary and walks towards the door. "Welp. I'm gona go check on Janis. There might still be a wolf or two in there... or thirty..." 10:23:13 PM Kali: Kestrel: Wolf? 10:23:45 PM Jhett: Those ice wolf things, I assume she means. 10:23:56 PM Nilani: Right. 10:25:41 PM Kali: Kestrel: Very well. Be careful. 10:25:49 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles, waves, and nopes on out of the library. 10:26:11 PM Kali: Kestrel resumes her customary appearance. "... everyone leaves." 10:26:26 PM Jhett: I think I might smell. 10:26:59 PM Kali: Kestrel: No. 10:31:24 PM Kali: Kestrel sits down on one of the chairs, pulling her knees up to her chest. 10:33:51 PM Jhett: Jhett sits down, and shows her the book he was reading. It's 'G-G-GHOSTS: LIVING IN HARMONY WITH THE DEAD' by a Diedrech 'Shaggy' Shagnick. 10:34:15 PM Kali: Kestrel: I do not feel particularly harmonious. 10:35:21 PM Jhett: Jhett looks around. "Neither do I." 10:35:23 PM Janis: Janis enters the library 10:35:35 PM Janis: What'cha talking about? 10:36:07 PM Kali: Kestrel: Unceremonious departures. I may smell. 10:36:19 PM Jhett: That everyone leaves when we enter a room. I think I might smell. 10:36:30 PM Janis: .....unceremonious? 10:37:29 PM Kali: Kestrel: You do not. 10:37:38 PM Jhett: Well, neither do you. 10:37:53 PM Kali: Kestrel: You are not an abomination. 10:38:16 PM Janis: You both smell fine to me. 10:38:23 PM Jhett: I've been called that in the past. 10:38:25 PM Janis: But I hang around Flamey most of the time. 10:38:35 PM Janis: And she smells a bit like rotten eggs. 10:38:47 PM Kali: Kestrel: She is a good dog. 10:38:56 PM Janis: Janis nods and smiles 10:39:12 PM Janis: And now she understands me when I talk. 10:39:17 PM Janis: ...most of the time. 10:39:20 PM Janis: Thanks Jhett. 10:40:07 PM Jhett: No problem. speaking Infernal is easier than writing it. That's trickier. 10:40:42 PM Janis: Janis shrugs. "I don't need to write much anyway." 10:41:09 PM Kali: Kestrel: It is closely related to Abyssal, as well as Celestial. 10:41:33 PM Janis: ...um....ok... 10:42:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) walks into the Library, working on her longbow ((12.)) 10:42:57 PM Janis: Janis looks up at Lira and turns away, angry, but not like she was a couple days ago 10:43:03 PM Jhett: If you want to learn those next, those would be easiest. 10:43:46 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) doesn't seem to notice, and grabbing a book, flips it open as she takes a seat. 10:44:33 PM Janis: Janis scowls harder, now mad at being ignored ((:P)) 10:46:08 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks up and with a half-turn, looks at Janis for a silent regard before returning to her book and flipping several pages in sequence. 10:46:16 PM Jhett: So, I'm picking up on some tension. 10:46:27 PM Janis: ..................... 10:46:59 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shrugs at Jhett. "I believe Janis is mad at me." 10:47:15 PM Janis: You told Allys about Flamey. 10:47:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I did not intend to. 10:47:37 PM Janis: That's not the point! 10:47:48 PM Janis: I trusted you and you....... 10:47:55 PM Janis: ....it hurt. 10:48:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I would have protected her. 10:48:34 PM Janis: ...I know... 10:48:35 PM Kali: Kestrel: ... the dog is safe. 10:48:43 PM Janis: I know that too... 10:49:51 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns in a puzzled manner. "Then... what is the problem?" 10:50:08 PM Kali: Kestrel: Error was nonrelevant. 10:50:38 PM Janis: ...there is no problem...everything's fine. 10:50:42 PM Janis: Janis stands up 10:51:11 PM Kali: Kestrel: Present grasp on interpretation of body language indicates otherwise. 10:52:08 PM Janis: .........I'm just gonna go to the forest. 10:52:11 PM Janis: For real this time. 10:52:22 PM Janis: Janis heads for the door 10:52:43 PM Kali: Kestrel watches. 10:52:57 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) stands. "May I go with you..?" 10:53:06 PM Janis: ..............it's a free ship. 10:53:15 PM Janis: Janis exits 10:53:19 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) follows! 10:53:36 PM Kali: Kestrel: ... everyone leaves. 10:54:20 PM Jhett: Jhett sits back in his chair. 10:54:28 PM Jhett: apparently they do. 10:54:34 PM Jhett: Maybe they hate musicians. 10:54:50 PM Kali: Kestrel: I am not likeable. 10:55:08 PM Jhett: I know that's not true. 10:55:43 PM Kali: Kestrel shrugs. "Facts speak." 10:56:29 PM Jhett: Lira doesn't like me, I know that much, so this one is probably more me than you. 10:56:59 PM Kali: Kestrel: Frequency indicates unlikeliness of coincidence. 10:57:04 PM Kali: She hugs her knees to herself. 10:58:20 PM Jhett: Jhett stands and drags his chair over so it's next to Kestrel's and sits down beside her. 11:17:45 PM Kali: Kestrel: ... uncertain as to what I should have done differently. 11:18:57 PM Jhett: You didn't do anything wrong. 11:23:22 PM Kali: Kestrel: Perhaps they merely do not like being reminded of shapeshifters? 11:23:54 PM Jhett: I don't think it's that. Janis was fascinated, remember? 11:27:39 PM Kali: Kestrel: Uncertain. 11:31:44 PM Jhett: Jhett takes Kestrel's hand. "Maybe they just hate musicians." 11:32:59 PM Kali: Kestrel squeezes his hand. "... perhaps."